


Turning Back Time

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabbles 2012 [17]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce plans a surprise for Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Back Time

Over the past few months, Bruce watched as Steve tried to adjust to modern life. He'd come a long way with the tech thanks to Tony's tutoring but there were still things Steve was having a hard time adjusting too. Music was one of those things.

With JARVIS's help, he did some research and found there was a swing band that played at a period club right off central park. With a plan, he'd surprised Steve when he'd walked into his room and instructed, "Get dressed, we're going out." To say Steve had been surprised was an understatement but he'd been willing to go with the flow.

When they opened the heavy wooden door to the club and Steve heard the music Bruce knew he'd done the right thing. Steve had been flabbergasted to say the least as they walked through the club and took a booth in a dark corner and ordered a drink. He watched as Steve took in the surroundings and saw the smile come across his face.

"It looks just like place Bucky use to take me to. How did you ever find this place?"

"JARVIS helped," Bruce explained.

"Thank you," Steve said reaching under the table to give his hand a squeeze. "It means a lot you would find this place for me. I have been feeling a little lost."

"I know." He told Steve. And he did know how it felt to be ripped from everything familiar and thrust into the unfamiliar.

He spent the rest of the evening listening to Steve tell stories that no one had ever bothered to ask him about before and watching as he came alive being surrounded by familiar things once again and knew when everything was said and done, he'd just given Steve the best present ever.


End file.
